


Exhausted

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: Why did she feel like the future of the world was upon her and Soul? Why did she have the feeling that people were expecting from them a lot more than they could actually manage? All her strength came from Soul’s music and back up, everything was Soul’s doing… The Last Death Scythe.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of angsty Maka and overly cool Soul.

She felt the weight of the world upon her shoulders.

 

“Oi, Maka” Soul was calling her from the couch, looking worried. “You okay?”

“Yes, I…” she hesitated a second, could she tell him? She didn’t want to be a bother, and knew that it was all just in her mind. She shook her head and smiled “I’m okay, just a little tired.”

“Okay…” he didn’t sound convinced, but Soul knew better than to push a matter she didn’t want to talk about it.

The Meister went back to her book and her notes, but her eyes were sore and dry and were already going out of focus by their own will. With a deep sigh she put the pen away and started to tidy up.

“You done?” Soul asked from his spot, without taking his sight out from the game he was playing on the TV.

“Yeah, my eyes are itchy. I think I’ll take a bath before going to bed.”

“Okay.”

 

The water was warm and the dim lights of the bathroom were perfect for her sight. Her head was now beginning to pound and she understood she had pushed herself too hard that day.

Why was this thought in her head? She couldn’t stop thinking about Chrona, the Kishin, the Moon, the battle. Kid was being extra nice and understanding. Hell, he had _been there_ , he had also fought and hurt and got back just to find out his dad was gone. And Black★Star had also gotten hurt pretty badly, as well as Tsubaki, and Liz and Patty…

They had all been there together, and they were still together, enduring.

So why did she feel like the future of the world was upon her and Soul? Why did she have the feeling that people were expecting from them a lot more than they could actually manage? All her strength came from Soul’s music and back up, everything was Soul’s doing… The Last Death Scythe.

Maka smiled at this thought, she was so proud of her partner, her friend. He had always wanted a place where he could be seen and appraised, and they had finally managed it.

But now she needed to get better and better. He had reached a level she wasn’t sure she could follow, and there was no amount of studying and training that would let her reach him.

_And she was so tired_.

Tired of following without possibility of reaching him.

Tired of studying until her eyes popped and not really learning anything new.

Tired of looking for a way to save Chrona and not finding it.

Tired of smiling and pretending she’s fine when she’s not, for the sake of everyone else.

Tired of feeling the people's looks as she walks around the city.

_Just exhausted_.

 

When she finally got out of the shower, her fingers were wrinkly and her face red from the heat. She took her time, dried her body and put on a lotion that smelled nice that Tsubaki had given her for her last birthday.

But the face in the mirror didn’t go with the flower perfume, and the black bags under her eyes remained.

“I think I’ll sleep in tomorrow, if you have no problem with that” she said, as she walked into the living room, drying her hair with the a towel.

“That’s cool.” Soul answered from the kitchen, he was holding two cups with something hot in them that smelled really good. “I made some jazmine tea… Join me?”

On the outside, he looked careless as always, but she knew there was something else going on.

“That sounds nice.” she answered with a smile “Just let me put on some clothes.”

When she came back, Soul was already sitting on the couch. His hands were intertwined and his head hanged over his knees.

“Soul… are you okay?”

His head went up to look at her, but his smile was gone. He tried though, and patted the spot behind him on the couch.

“Sit down, let’s talk.”

He sounded so serious. Maybe this was it? Maka’s heart seemed to stop in her chest as the fear of what might come from this earnest version of his partner. She sat down slowly, and looked at the mug in front of her, waiting.

“Maka…” Soul’s voice was grave, her stomach clenched. “There’s something that’s been bothering me for a while now.”

“Oh.” she couldn’t muster any words. This was it. He was looking for a new Meister, a better partner, someone that could keep up with him. She was sure of it.

“I feel like… like you’re slipping from me.”

“What?” her head turned fast to engage those big ruby eyes, filled with worry and agony.

“I can’t reach you, Maka. It used to be so simple before, I could always tell what you were thinking, but now…”

“I feel…” she cut him, and the tears were falling down her cheeks so heavily she could barely see now “I feel that you’re too good for me now. That I need to train _so hard_ to keep up… And I can’t, Soul, I can’t! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU BUT I CAN’T ANYMORE!” angry crying, yes, awesome, let’s make this the less cool-like we can make it.

Her body shook uncontrollably as she let it all finally out, grasping her head and bending over a very confused Soul.

“Why does it feel like I have to do this? Why do they expect me to solve this when I can’t even keep my partner? I made the Last Death Scythe but I am unable to wield him anymore!”

“Maka...”

“Everyone looks at me as if I’ll be able to find a way to lock the Kishin Asura back, and save Chrona, and bring the Moon back… Even the Sun looks at me demandingly!”

“Oi, Maka…” Soul’s voice was soft and gentle, so unusual on him, and he was now stroking her wet hair gently.

“What do I have to do to keep being your partner?” she held tight to him, not caring that begging was the less cool thing anyone could ever do. No caring that she remembered Soul looking down at Meisters that had came to him begging to partner up. “Whatever it is I have to do, Soul tell me, I… I… I can’t lose you!”

“You won’t, you idiot!” Soul’s voice finally got through to her and she slowly sat back up. The boy leaned back on the couch, still holding her hands but looking extremely annoyed.

“I… what?”

Soul sighed deeply and dragged her to him, embracing her in a tight hug.

“I was worried.” he said “I knew there was something going on in that stupid head of yours but really… Me leaving you? Maka I thought you knew better that to fear that.”

“I…”

“You’re the coolest partner, and the only one for me, don’t you ever _ever_ think that again, because that’s just not happening.”

“You were… worried?” she pushed herself slightly away so she could look him in the eyes.

“You ask that as if it was an unusual thing.”

“No! I know it’s not… I… I just…”

“I think you’re pushing yourself too hard. I see you, every day, you train, you study, you research… you always _always_ smile… It’s kind of annoying actually.”

“Oh, excuse you!” Maka said with a laugh.

“That’s more like it.” he said with a crooked smile of his own.

“Eh?”

“I love that you’re always smiling… I just don’t like it when I can tell you’re not feeling like it.”

Maka said nothing, this was all taking her by surprise. Soul could tell all this just by looking at her?

“You need to give yourself a rest. No one expects you to save anyone else, and no one expects you to solve the mystery of the millenia.” he looked down at her hands, still clasped in his “And I don’t certainly need you to push yourself to keep up with me, because I’m just as good as you make me be.” He looked up again and there it was his smile and the shine of his eyes “A weapon is just as good as it’s Meister. And I have the very best one!”

Maka felt she could explode right now. This happiness, this relief. She hadn’t felt so carefree since… Since forever ago.

“Why are you crying now?” Soul asked, a bit taken aback at the sight of new tears on her face.

“Because I’m just so happy that you’re my partner!” she said, half laughing, half crying.

“Really now, you’re nothing more than a crybaby.” he was teasing her, and she was more than ready to take the bite.

“Oh, you…” she jumped on him almost knocking over the cups of untouched (and now already cold) tea, ready to take him down.

But he was fast, damn. He grabbed her mid air and pushed her back, and so it began a match all over the house, with a lot of screaming and laughing, until he finally managed to catch her and pin her down on the floor.

“Don’t feel bad about being defeated by me.” he said with a mocking grin, and something changed in his eyes when he added “I’ll always win, as long as you’re next to me, Maka.”

The kiss, was something neither of them had planned, but that felt right. And after the first one came another, and another, until they both fell asleep on the couch, holding each other as if fearing to let go.

 


End file.
